Please Stay
by concei're
Summary: it was then that wolfram has something kept for a long time, a promise.. yuuri didn't expect it, will they be together? please r%r! chapter 2! as promised! thanks!
1. Plaese Stay

A/N: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did. Haha! I don't know what will happen.

Please review afterwards! ^_^ more author's note at the bottom… please enjoy!

Story Title: "Please Stay"

There was something wrong with their relationship. Wolfram already wanted to end it, thinking that leaving might be a good choice to break it completely. He knew that the Double Black King could not do anything in that matter, much less recognize it for what it was.

Conrad, the man who named me, was on patrol. Gunter, my bone-crushing adviser, wasn't there either. Even Gwendel wasn't there.

Everyone was missing, except for one.

--

The moment I woke up, I knew that something was definitely wrong. I've noticed the Wolfram had been absent from my side recently. He hadn't been sleeping beside me anymore. He had been ignoring me like I'm nobody and even Conrad won't talk to me about it. When I saw him passing by with stubborn eyes and a firm expression looking ahead, he didn't say a word.

I missed him.

Then it hit me.

A piece of paper caught my eye, sliding beneath the door. Yawning, I walked towards it. My feet were muffled by the carpet and my eyes were still drowsy. I picked it up.

I opened it.

_I don't want to leave. I have to. I know you can never be mine. But I guess I already know that. I don't think I could take that either. So goodbye, Wimp. I love you._

_Wolfram_

I recognized his beautiful handwriting. This is a joke. This must be! Everything was too surprising. I felt my face flush with anger and disappointment--to myself perhaps.

Was this for real?

Was he really leaving?

What did I do to him?

I ran outside, leaving the paper behind. I could still catch him. I have so much to ask.

I have nothing to lose.

Nothing.

I ran as fast as I could.

Why, Wolfram?

_Why?_

I looked straight ahead, ignoring the voices coming my way. Then I saw him. He was already saddling his horse. Momentarily relieved, I sped up to him. I was just in time to stop him.

"Why, Wolfram?!" I demanded despite knowing that raising my voice was unnecessary.

I shut my mouth.

"It does not matter now." Wolfram said, his saddle dangling on one side.

"What?!" I thought he was being unreasonable.

He went inside again to collect his luggage and I followed. I wanted to know his reasons but those emerald eyes didn't give me anything. He didn't even say anything despite my pleas.

I saw the entrance of his room at one side, the window still gleaming with the sweet morning light. But there is much to know than that.

I couldn't take it anymore!

He pushed me away too much!

I grabbed his sleeve.

"Stop it, wimp!"

"No, you stop it!"

He shook my hand away. It almost turned me. Then I saw his luggage still lying across the bed. I walked to stand before it, to stop him from doing so.

I turned to him with eyes wild and vulgar. Confusion swept through my system. My voice kept low. "This engagement has to end. Is that what you want?" I saw his eyes go wide. I could almost see how those words struck him. I finally let it out. There has to be a reason.

I could feel my chest tighten with pain.

I sure wasn't kidding. I never told him how much I loved him. Could this be even that?

I knew I can be very dense sometimes but this was just too much.

"To be honest with you, I never wanted to hurt you. But you were going too far that even I can't understand you anymore. You won't talk to me. Why is that? Did I do something wrong to you or was it that you wanted me to go away? Was that why you're leaving?!"

I wasn't sure what to do. But those were the words that I have kept for so many long. Too long. I have to let it out now before anything else happens. I tried to talk to him but fate always points me to the other direction. I looked down the cold floor shining it's expensive glory at me, my hand gripping at the bed pole. My knees were betraying my strength.

His eyes were looking away as I straighten my head.

I looked at him again. His eyes looked at me straight recognizing me as his king which I don't intend him to do so.

Our eyes met.

"I was confused. Did you really want me to go away that bad? My heart has always been with you even though I don't exactly show it to you. Your affection towards our daughter makes me so happy even though you despise humans."

Then after saying that, he looked away.

I was trying my best not to act the way he told me. A wimp for my cause.

I wanted to shake him and let him realize that leaving wasn't the best idea. I wanted to look straight into those eyes and see how deep I have to dig to reach him. I knew I didn't own his life but I love him.

Keeping the distance between us, I wanted him face me. But it was covered by his blonde hair. His fist clenched like a ball on his side.

I tried to explain it to him again. My voice almost shaking, I never said anything like this but I must.

"A few days back, you were riding you're horse. I even complemented that you look very beautiful and I felt embarrassed for saying that. But you didn't talk to me. And I just don't understand! You've evaded me since my return from Earth. I wanted to say I love you!"

There. I said it out loud.

I walked closer. I wanted to hold him and break the unchanging expression on his face. He didn't speak. He was just standing there. But I felt his surprise when I said those words that I have never said before. I felt it.

I came closer and closer, every step was only to be near him. I felt my feet brush across the floor.

It was eating me up.

I reached out a hand to him. I wanted to hold him badly but when I had a better look at his face, it changed.

He was angry and I know he wanted to talk back. But he just looked away and moved one step back.

He won't believe me. His eyes told me so.

I shook my head, fists on my side. "I don't care if you're a boy. I love you and I've been meaning to tell you!"

Wolfram finally faced me. His eyes were more surprised than before.

I saw him calm down. His body straightened and he looked serious than his bratty self would probably act.

It was something I can't take.

My chest tightened again. Then tears fell.

"You have been so weird lately. You shout at people and I try to help you to calm down. And I get pushed away!"

Anger swept my body, and I threw my arm out. I couldn't stop it. I wiped at my tears. It was the truth. I tried my best to help him out but he walked away and ignored me.

"I don't know you anymore. How can you be so mean to everyone? Huh?! What did I do to you?"

My eyes searched around the place. I looked above just to take everything in. He still didn't say anything.

When I turn to look at him again, his back was turned on me. His shoulders aligned to the window sill.

I could feel no response. So I simply continued just to finish what I started.

"I'll take all my harsh words back if I could! But remember this, Wolfram. I appreciate everything that you have done to me. You came on the most unexpected time and I have no regrets. I wanted to show you how I feel in return. But you just push me away by calling me a wimp. Well, I don't want you to call me that again."

I turned my back to him, his head looking upwards as I turned away.

My face covered by my hair.

I thought to myself, if it's all for the good, I'm breaking this apart. I wanted to make everything fine again. For him.

I didn't want this to end but I must. I don't want him to leave. _I love you._

"So I've decided. I'm calling the engagement off. I no longer want you to hate me."

I couldn't see Wolf's reactions but I knew he was listening. His silence cut right through me. I didn't want him to act this way but I guess I couldn't let him say something in a situation like this.

I said what I said and there's nothing more. It's Wolf's choice to accept my proposal to break up.

I honestly didn't want things to come to this.

My head couldn't make anything clear enough and I couldn't speak anymore. I wanted to go away and leave Wolfram behind.

But my feet won't let me.

Tears fell again.

Tears that I have kept so many times when he's not here by my side.

Tears for searching the reasons.

These tears were for him.

I bent down to hide away the pain.

I couldn't stop it.

It hurts.

But there were no regrets. Even if he's a boy, I did love him.

But he didn't say anything.

I heard him slowly moving away from me. He had his back to me while I sobbed.

I couldn't see anything. I felt the brush of the wind flowing beside me as the steps quietly moved. I thought Wolf already left. I didn't care of anything any further. I only care for Wolfram.

Suddenly, arms came around me. When I looked up, I saw Wolfram crying, too. He was facing me. Right in front of me.

I wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't let go. Not yet.

It was too hard.

It calmed me to hear his heart beat gently beneath my ear as I leaned closer to his chest. My face buried onto his shoulder and I suddenly felt safe. The storm passed.

It felt like a knife, knowing it was goodbye. Here I was, holding on. It seems it was the only way I could really let go--by letting you know how I feel. It was all I could do.

"Yuuri, I don't want this to end." he spoke.

No, I'm hearing things.

I didn't speak. My chest tightened in anticipation.

"You could have told me before. I never said that I hated you either. I wasn't pushing you away. I wanted you to be always there. There is only much that I could do. You were the one who wanted me to stay away, remember? You never said anything about the engagement. I assumed _you_ hated me."

Tears fell from Wolf's eyes.

It fell on my hair.

It slid down my cheeks.

It pierced my heart.

I felt him.

"You could have just talked to me." I said. "I never said anything because I didn't think I deserve you. You're special to me. I want you for my own. Do you understand that, Wolfram? You never have to go this far."

I tried.

But tears kept falling.

His grip tightened and more tears fell.

"I never wanted it to be like his, Yuuri. But I loved you so much that it hurts. It hurts." His breath was warm and his voice soft.

It did. I could feel it.

Why did I never realize it before?

I gave in by tightening my embrace.

"I love you, Wolfram." I whispered silently as I brushed his soft face with my hand.

I looked straight into those hurt eyes.

He held my chin.

He didn't speak a word.

He kissed me…

My world melted.

I kissed him back.

Everything else didn't matter.

Nothing else matters.

A/N: please review!

-this just came up in my head and also unplanned but thanks for contravene431 for beta-ing!

-this is actually a one-shot. Tell me if you want this to continue and I'll be glad to type it…

-hehe! One request please?

-rate this from 1-10 and please review…

-it will just take a minute of your time

-'til next time!


	2. Discontent

hi there!

i'd like to thank the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter.. you may hear a lot of me saying this, but i really do appreciate it so much!!  
i'm sorry for the very late update, school just started and it's really hard to schedule writing..  
please forgive me for the late update..

oh wait! i almost forgot, this is a short shout out to: mostly lovely, swissyaoifangirl, shakuya(thanks so much!), kuraidee, nakamura chiaki, yuuram88, gmaer987, kkm-crazyfan24, anonymous (thanks so much for the review! i really appreciate it! so much.).. well, i hope there will be more to this.. ^_^

here's the continuation.. please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: "Discontent"

The sun beautifully illuminated the fluted columns near their full height , and all of the many rooms were aglow, highlighting how Yuuri said those words.

Hearing the words that I have longed to hear, embarrassment and delight filled me to the core. My heart was pierced every time I heard him demand them, which I knowingly refused to answer. I was tested to my patience, wanting to burst and stop him from saying anything more. Yes, I may say that I have become the Wolfram von Beliefeld everyone expected. A stubborn and spoiled soldier.

I used to dream of these arms that could hold on to me tightly.

'A word for a cause', I thought to myself.

How lovely were those if acted upon?

Becoming stubborn was my only choice. I hated that option when Yuuri was around.

Everything was let out. There was nothing more to discuss at this time yet. It all passed.

It felt like nothing could be more beautiful.

The outstretch of the bold and generous window sill behind me was a significant display of grace and beauty as it's shadow came near the door across the room.

Everything was perfect. The scenery was unimaginable.

Bold rays of sunlight seeped through the curtains held by the rope dangling onto the marbled floor, gleaming its magnificent brightness upon those who might try to lay their eyes upon.

A tear of relief and love fell down my cheek. My soul belongs to him and no one else. Every moment away from him is as agonizing as a battle.

He was there with me in our room. It might have been ugly for those who could witness us. They all probably heard us screaming at each other, then later trying to resolve the problem. But as I was encircled in his arms, I cared little for what they could here and talk about. I was embracing him. I was kissing him.

Painful tears ran along his skin down to mine.

He and I. Us. We. I never imagined it would actually be like that. Alas, he loved me back. This was happiness. I have always waited for him. And the wait has ended. But I don't know if he could wait for me too or simply endure the pain. I have to leave him, for the one who made me deal with him was my own self. I would have left him, but it no longer mattered. I don't want it to matter. I don't care if that will do me harm, all I want is to be with him. Right here, right now. Nothing more.

Everything that I have longed for was in that very moment. The love, happiness, relief and everything that was happening that time completed the ideal happy thought. When things seem to be sour, this is the thought that will make me smile again. Despite the pain or the sorrow the future may bring, I will always have this close at hand.

His lips touched mine and I savored the taste and the feeling.

I opened my eyes to look at the other boy. But his eyes remained close, and I could still feel his hand at the back of my neck keeping me close. It whispered to me, don't let go.

Sad tears lingered on his pale face. To me, he is everything. Absolutely everything.

I kissed him back.

I brushed that black hair with my fingers. Slowly and gently, I realized that he does loved me. I finally knew.

We parted.

He looked at me gently, but kept me within the circle of his arms. By looking into his eyes, I realized something. This was not the end. It was the beginning.

He held my hand.

"Let's go, Wolfram." Yuuri said in a joyful manner that I always adored.

"Where are we going?" I wondered.

"You'll see." He tugged at my hand, his face lit with a bright smile. Everything couldn't get any better.

"I won't go unless you tell me where we're going." I held back the name I constantly addressed him with. We stopped by the hall. Everyone seemed to be curious as they looked over at us. But that didn't matter. I finished my sentence with a "humpff" and I crossed my arms on my chest looking away from him. I couldn't just let him have his way. Not yet anyway.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go." He demanded, grabbing my hand again and this time he didn't let go. I almost tripped in his excitement.

"Yuuri!" I exclaimed as he pulled me across the concrete hallway. He won't tell me and I don't want this to happen. I don't like surprises.

We went outside the castle gates. I wasn't sure where we we're headed but he climbed onto the horse I was preparing for my departure. It surprised me that the wimp actually rode him without straining himself. I was standing there in total disbelief before he reached out an arm to me and spoke, "Wolfram, what are you waiting for?"

Dumb-struck, I simply watched him. I was still at awe as I looked at him ride in full confidence. The dust caught me up as the horse stomped its feet on the ground and vigorously shook its head. The rider almost fell. "Whoa!"

I calmed the horse with a quick pat on its neck, and gently shook my head and it stopped to a halt.

"Don't be such a wimp, Yuuri!" I reminded him.

"I'm not a wimp!" he declared. He then pulled me up behind him.

Once I settled on the seat, I noticed that Yuuri was looking back at me. He was blushing like a tomato. I felt that I was going to enjoy this ride.

I held Yuuri's waist and he trembled. He was looking stiff as well. I tickled him and he squealed. I wanted to tease him more. He almost fell and he shouted again. I helped him right himself. He really was a wimp.

"Afraid of a challenge, eh? Don't be such a wimp, Yuuri!" We settled again.

"I'm not a wimp! What challenge? I'm not going to fight you. I don't even have Morgif with me." He hesitated. He looked absolutely adorable all flustered like that.

"So what are you going to do, huh?" I grinned.

"Open the gates!" I ordered the guards posted there.

I slapped the back of the horse and we galloped outside.

The sweet breeze whipped upon my face. I heard the birds sing, I didn't thought of the 'deal' yet. I want to finish the ride first. If I make a promise, I keep it, and I refuse to take it back. The thought of it seemed to sadden me for having ever made that promise. I held on tightly to Yuuri's waist. Tears almost fell again but I tried to stop it and thankfully, it did.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?" It must be that Yuuri noticed me holding him tighter. The horse galloped across the dusty trail leading to a hill. It gripped my heart as I thought of it, as he looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh, nothing." Shocked by this, I smiled and pretended that I couldn't bear him to know that. So, he smiled at me, too.

Then the thought of leaving aroused again. It was a secret I wanted to tell Yuuri. But that would spoil everything.

"Whoa! We're here." Yuuri finally said. This snapped me out of my thoughts. The horse came to a halt as the dust gathered up on its feet.

He jumped off the horse and on his command, helped me get off of it, too. ut I groaned to this thought, "I can do it myself, wimp."

"Don't worry, Wolfram, just give me a chance will you?" He insisted. I reflected on the word 'chance' and wondered if that ever happen after the deal has been made?

"Ah! There's nothing like sweet morning air, right, Wolfram?" he continued as he stretched his arms out from the distance.

I felt ashamed. But I couldn't tell him. Sounds passed my ears but I ignored them. I must leave!

I saw him look at me. I tried to look as calm as possible because I could not look back in his eyes.

He walked close to me and I found him smiling. Those raven eyes are at its best when it's filled with untarnished joy. His hair flowing gently as the wind kissed his pale face. I love him. Yes, I really do.

He held my hand when he knelt in front of me. With one free hand, he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small package.

Slowly. He opened the known box and there revealed a ring, which I didn't know which it was for, but i was astonished of its great beauty and slendor. Low rays from the diamond ring gleamed brightly, my eyes fixated on the small piece.

He gently held the small piece on his fingers and slid it on my ring finger, the look of hapiness on his face was undescribable. He smiled with all his heart, a smile I always saw but this time it came with much more happiness within me as he looked at me.

"Will you marry me, Wolfram?"

His eyes danced as he looked up at me again. But shock still enveloped my very core. I could not say anything. But there's still this secret. It was a deal with someone dear. It was something unspoken of, never revealed.

I felt like choking.

My heart was being pierced.

I don't know what to think, I was crazed by intense disagreement of what I should not think of.

I want to hold him and kiss him again.

And say that I really do, I want to be with him forever, for eternity.

I don't want to suffer anymore. I don't want him to suffer anymore, too.

But love isn't like that.

I finally made up my mind. I retrieved the ring and gave it back to him. I couldn't accept it no matter how much I would want to.

A tear fell.

"No."

* * *

thanks for contravene431 for beta-ing too!

so, that's it.. hope you enjoyed this one..

i can straighten this out on the next chappie and the mystery still will not be revealed but the storyline will change, and i do hope you'll like it..

btw, i can't update fics fast but i do update them as time will let me.. hehe!

please review! constructive criticisms are freely welcomed.. thanks! ^_^


End file.
